Strange Things Happen Part 1
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: Another cliche story about adolsecet teenagers trying to find their purpose in life. Rigby finds more then finding popularity with the new friend he made on the basketball team. Story will contain strong language, drug/alcohol used, and mild sexual themes. Characters will be in grades 10&11 in Part one.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heya peeps, you're probably wondering if I'm going to finish this story or go hiatus on this story too. The answer to whatever you're thinking about me writing this new story, I already finish it and I just uploading them. Yeah, because I'm still working on Mommy Rigby and anything I have forgotten at the moment.**_

 _ **I will upload a new chapter after I either find the flash drive for Mommy Rigby or till chapter 3, but my mission tomorrow will be finding it. Because I do have chapters that I been wanting to upload for the longest time; till then.**_

 _ **So enjoy this cheesy story about a boy falling in love with someone and I don't really feel like explaining this cliché theme.**_

* * *

It was finally a new school year, everyone returning to the same morning schedule of waking up with insomnia, eating a quick breakfast, and catching the bus. For two guys this morning woke up in annoyance and somewhat excited. Rigby was drag out of bed by his younger brother who he kicked harshly. His parents were happy that both their sons got to go to the same school. Don excited to go to school with his older brother Rigby who was a grade up then ninth grade. Rigby was fifteen year old teenager boy who felt like a man, his style was skater and a bit surfer with his dye hair. Both brothers got out of the house together, Rigby took his skateboard to get ahead to the bus stop.

Waiting at the bus stop were other teenagers who were on their phones or talking one another. Along the people who were waiting was Rigby's best friend Mordecai. His best friend wasn't wearing his braces anymore, it was the best present so far for his birthday. He was wearing his new clothes he had chosen a week before school had started, and having his skateboard in his hand too. Coming right behind Rigby was his brother who greeted Mordecai with a hug what he calls 'gimme some sugar'. Rigby rolling his eyes as always when his younger brother is being appreciated by Mordecai or others. He pushed his younger brother from his friend, shooing him away from the two. Don simple shrug and sat on the crib for the bus to arrive.

"I see you're wearing the new clothes today and not later in the week dude."

"I want to start out with a good reputation on the first day man, who knows you know I might find myself a girlfriend."

"We have all year to find a girlfriend dude, popularity should be the majority these few weeks and soon the ladies will be coming to us."

"I guess you're right, but I did notice this pretty girl at the mall. Like she was a mega ten hottie dude and I do anything to get with her Rigby."

"How do you even know she goes to the same school with us?"

"She had her friends with her and they were talking about their class schedules and I overheard them saying our school name."

"Good luck trying to hooking up with a hot chick, because their taste for nerd are known everywhere dude ha-ha."

While Rigby was laughing at Mordecai who punch him on the shoulder, their bus finally arrived at their stop. They enter the yellow bus, sitting any available seat they first spotted. Rigby threw his backpack on his lap, Mordecai kept his on since it was fill with two notebook spiral and a lead pencil. As the bus went to the next stop to picking up more kids to their school.

Rigby was feeling a wet towel on his chest, he wasn't the best person when he's stuck in a room with little space. Mordecai knew he had a bit of a claustrophobia, but his friend wasn't taking it easy. Soon enough their bus had arrived on school campus, with Rigby being the first person getting out of cramp bus. He waited for a while for Mordecai to find him, they both look at the school and each other and nodded with 'hmm hmm hmm'.

They enter from back of the school parking lot, the two enter the doors along with other students who were running up to their friends with tears, people standing awkwardly in the hall with their phones. Mordecai thought they should find their home rooms first so they can choose the back seats first. Rigby confessed shyly that he lost his class schedule, so by telling him he got a punch on the arm. Mordecai remember the year before they would send the students who either lost or didn't receive their schedules, were sent to the lunch room. The school they went to was divided by parts, with the freshmans and sophomores in one building but ninth graders were downstairs and tenth graders upstairs. Same thing with the juniors and seniors having their own building, the only thing that kept connected to the buildings was a bridge.

As they walked to their home room, there were people already standing outside around the doorway. Mordecai and Rigby were determined to getting the best back seats in the classroom. They both walked up the door and having their backs on the large door, having stares from their follow students. When the bell had rang for the students to getting to their home room classrooms, Mordecai and Rigby teacher came around the corner of the hallway with a big folder and a cup of coffee in one arm and hand. Their teacher was a short male, maybe around five feet, he was wearing a white t-shirt with small coffee stains around the collar, and brown khaki pants; and he was a gumball machine.

As he open the door, turning on the lights and allowing his students to enter the room. All of the students rushed into the room, Mordecai and Rigby slammed their skateboards on the back desks they wanted. The other students pulling chairs and desks, claiming the seat in any way they could. As soon the chaos was starting with the students, Benson yelled at his students saying he had assigned seats, so no point for them to fight. The students groan when they heard they couldn't choose their own seats, Right away Rigby didn't like his teacher, the way he spoke and how he set rules on day one.

The students walked to the back of the class, waiting for their permanent seats for the rest of the year. Benson did warn them if they talk to their neighbor too much, they will be moved as he was assigning the students seats. Mordecai's assigned seat was on the second row on the right wall. He was at least happy to lay his back on the wall, Rigby waited and waited and finally was called to only seat right behind the door.

He was pleased to seat in the back of the classroom, but wasn't so much since his friend wasn't seating next to him. Instead it was a kid name Nicolai, but he prefer the nickname Thomas since it was his middle name. The only problem with the guy was he spoke in broken English; since he had a Russian accent. When everyone had their assigned seats, Benson began writing the white board with a dry maker, He was introducing himself to his class as their tenth grade English teacher and he was also an eleventh grade English teacher after lunch.

"My name is Benson, I will be your English teacher in the morning and I'm super glad to have great minds this year. I hope to teach you many things that will help you in journey with your life to college or becoming a famous book writer ha-ha."

After the introduction Benson began talking about his class rules and the things they will be expecting for the semester. Rigby was sitting front of a large person, so he was happy to take his quick ten minute nap.

* * *

 _ **I know this was a boring introduction to start, but if you have any interested in a high school love slash tragic slash drama story. Then this story will be perfect for you dudes. So I upload the next chapter probably now or when I have the time dudes!**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **PS: I will be making them VERY OCC or a little, but this story is based on an AU okay!**_

 _ **So please don't scream or whine saying this isn't them or they will act or blah blah.**_

 _ **Byeee!**_

 _ **Regular Show (c) JG Q. & Cartoon Network. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hope you guys like this dumb story but the plot will begin**_ _ **soon**_ _ **, so stay on this ride for a bit longer kk!**_

* * *

During lunch Mordecai and Rigby were eating their food, but Mordecai was love-sick from his summer crush. He couldn't help himself from talking about her red hair, the way she smile and laughed, and how she gorgeous in every way. Rigby couldn't care less about the girl he was talking about, at least Mordecai had a certain goal. He was scribbling down things to getting popular in their grade. So far he had written a small list of becoming popular, as becoming class president, becoming the badass in tenth grade, being everybody's friends. He ask Mordecai if he had any more ideas, but his friend was in his own little world.

"What about joining a sports team, Rigby."

Rigby turn his attention to the people who gave another idea, Thomas sat next to Mordecai who didn't seem to notice him. Thomas explain how everyone in their grade and the students will notice him, so then becoming popular. It was a good or so far the best idea since getting notice being popular beside in his grade but the whole school was Rigby's goal. The question was what sport would he join, there were many but he had to find his special talent.

As soon lunch was over, Mordecai look around to find the girl of his crush. Rigby shook his head while rolling his eyes, Thomas followed them back to their second class room, Rigby find out they had classes together in their home room and history. As they got back to the class, Mordecai yanked Rigby and pointing at a direction to where the stairs for the two upper grades were at, Mordecai just spotted the girl of his dreams. Rigby squinted his eyes to see she was tall, young woman who was wearing a high skinny jeans, pink pullover sweater and her hair was in a ponytail.

Mordecai was right, she was a hundred percent a hottie. She was walking her way up stairs, while talking to her friends who seem to bring food with them. Rigby tugged Mordecai's shirt, he was telling him they should get to class before the tardy bell rings. Snapping out from his love trance, they both rushed to their class room but the door slam right of front of them. Their teacher was standing from the inside and shaking her head, soon enough the tardy bell rang and the teacher open the door,

"You guys were late to my classroom, as punishment you will have detention by starting this afternoon."

The two boys groan as loud as possible, Rigby tried to defend himself as they did made it but she slammed the door in their faces. She glare at them and said her rules were simple, when the bell rings your goal is to coming to her classroom right away. She handed them yellow slips and she warned them if they don't go they will receive Saturday morning denotation. Rigby was so annoyed how he couldn't skip from going this afternoon.

As their day was ending, they made their way to the site where detention was being hold. They couldn't believe on day one they gotten detention, it wasn't so bad but annoyed how their afternoon plans were cancel. They were separated the moment they enter in the doors, Rigby was seated close to the front while Mordecai across the other room. The teacher who was there to keep an eye on them, just sat on chair and read his newspaper.

Rigby pulled out his notebook to continue his plans on being popular and writing a list of things that would help his idea. The teacher didn't seem to care what the few students were doing, as long they aren't on their phones it was okay for them. When their detention was over at three, Mordecai and Rigby took their skateboards and started heading their way home. They asked one another on how they spent their hour of doing nothing. Mordecai said he took a nap and dreamt of his dream girl, Rigby talked about how he was getting into his plan but then started doodling who whole notebook.

They made a shop at a deli store to grab some burritos and soda with them, Rigby lived pretty far from the school. So he and Mordecai parted from their bus stop, Mordecai went to left to his home while Rigby had a twenty-minute skate to his house. Arriving to his house, Don was asleep on the couch, it seem his parents had come back from work. He walked his way to his room, throwing his backpack somewhere in the room and he threw himself on his bed. His eyes did felt heavy, so he thought to take a quick nap, but he was shook awake by his mother.

"Sorry to wake you honey, but I was calling you for dinner and I kind of got scared my dear. How about get yourself clean up and get on the table because we're having yours and Don's favorite meals."

Rigby too a long yawned, he turn to see the digital clock reading 7:09pm. He was more exhausted than he expected. His mother left the room, leaving the door half-open so Rigby slump his way to the door and waking himself with cold water. Which when his hands had made contact with the fringed icy water, he woke up and throwing his hands on a towel. He walked his way to the dining room, Don was tapping his fingers on his plate while his mother was bringing over the foods to the table. As his mother was serving the food around the table, Rigby's father came in from work.

"Sorry honey for coming late, traffic on Mondays are just worse on Fridays."

"That's okay dear, as long you're here by the end of the day."

Rigby and Don looked at each, they gave either shrug shoulders or confused looked, their father sat on the table between his them. Rigby's mother had cook meatballs and spaghetti in hot dog buns and spicy chicken with Alfredo sauce all over the white rice. The two couldn't believe their favorite meals being served right of front of them, they felt it was weird for her to cook a special meal; because she only does cook like this on their birthday morning.

"Mom what's the big deal of cooking our favorite meals? "

"Is this the new way of telling us that Don was in fact adopted?"

"I just wanted to give you guys a meal for your first day of school and no Rigby, quick messing with your brother's head or you're not going to get what your father and I had gotten for you guys."

Rigby's father pulled out his suitcase, pulling out two boxes in wrapping paper and handing them to his kids. Rigby rip the delicate paper and Don removed the taped first since he didn't want to make a mess. They both saw that their parents had gotten them phones, they weren't fancy but they were something. Rigby phone was ruby-red, with a touch screen and it almost look like one of those expensive smart phones. While Don was a lime green with the exact look like Rigby but just the colors were different.

They thanked their father for the wonderful gift, but their father said it was their mother's idea to getting those phones. She explain how they had unlimited texts and calling, just as long they answer their phone calls to her and their father. This was Rigby's first phone, he could actual make up his own ring-tones, take pictures of things he like, and texted Mordecai anytime he wanted without calling him. It was the first thing he did was registering Mordecai's number, but his mother told him and his brother to put away their phones. They first should enjoy their meals that she been cooking when she got home, so they did as Rigby place the phone on his lap.

Later that night he called Mordecai threw his new cell phone, his friend was jealous but he thought about asking his parents for one too. But that wasn't the only news during their conversation, Mordecai had heard there was a party later in the week it was going to be held down a few blocks from where he lived, and heard that the girl of his dreams was going to be there. Rigby plans of being popular was coming closer than he thought. For the rest of the night they talk about on how they were going to get in the party.

* * *

 _ **Second chapter done and seventeen more to go for this part one story, yes there are two parts. This one is going to be part one for when Mordecai and Rigby are in their sophomore year and you can guess the second part in their junior year. Giving a heads up now so you won't lose interested, the story will probably start in chapter 4 or the ending of the next chapter. Who knows, guess you have to stick around to find out ohhhh.**_

 _ **Review! Review and tell me what you like the OCC or nah.**_

 _ **Regular Show (c) JG Q. & Cartoon Network. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm doing two essays today and tomorrow and maybe on Sunday, because my exams are in two weeks and ha-ha I don't want to do them. So I'm first writing this to letting out any stress I will have to do for my essay. Enjoy this chapter and I promise you some character development will happen very soon to these dummies.**_

* * *

The next morning was the usual routine that Mordecai and Rigby took, meeting each other at the bus stop and taking their breakfast with them too. Rigby was showing off his new phone to Mordecai who look around in the phone, he asked if Rigby would make some ring-tones of his own. Of course his friend would agree of making his own ring-tones with their special rapping talents. Mordecai asked Rigby if he had done the homework for their home room, his friend reply with a loud groan.

"Who the hell gives homework on the first day of school, didn't freshman year they don't give you any homework till the end of the week."

"Dude were not freshies anymore, so I'm guess they want us to step up to do our homework." Mordecai pulled out his binder and handing it to Rigby. "You can copy my homework this one time, but just do it next time okay, it only takes two minutes to finish it."

Rigby didn't felt like doing last-minute homework, but he was push to do it anyway. He pulled out his notebook and started copying the words and answers. As he was getting to finish the bell rang. Rigby handed the binder back to Mordecai, they rushed to their home room and making in time before the tardy bell rang. After first period was over, the two walked their way to second period which was history. They didn't find anything fun about the class, and once that class was over too it was their third period math.

They didn't like their teacher since she gave them detention on the first day of school. When the lunch bell rang, they got their food and Thomas was waiting for them at their table. They couldn't tell the guy to go away, but he was a new comer to America. Plus he was a nice guy to have around in their history class, beside from talking each other. Mordecai brought up about the party that was going to happen in his neighbor, which the seniors were going to throw it off. He had a feeling that the girl of his dreams was going to be there, even Rigby was wanting to go to get some popular people to know him. They had three days to think of a plan of finding out who was going and is there going to be hot girls and booze.

Thomas didn't seem to care of going since he was more focus on his school work, but he was enjoy listening to their ideas. They asked Thomas opinion once in a while for their ideas, before they could list anymore ideas, the lunch bell rang. Mordecai leap from his seat and ran out to their hallway, and ran to where the lower building connected to the upstairs. He was eager to finding out her name, when ran to the stairs he waited for her to come around. But she never show up, Rigby and Thomas passed by him and ask if he was coming to class.

"Rigby, don't you want a girlfriend too?"

"I'm kind of eh on it since I just want to be somebody when I leave high school dude. Like it's my major goal now, because girls will be wanting more than a relationship if you know what I mean he-he."

Thomas caught his dirty joke, he went down his own hallway to his classroom. As Rigby yanked Mordecai to getting to class before they get detention again, this time they made it time to getting into class. Rigby pushed the door with all his force from closing, almost causing his teacher losing her balance. But they got into class before she could even write them up, and class continue before lunch break. Rigby was trying his best to understand the information that his teacher was giving him, he turn to check Mordecai who had his head with his arms covering his face. He was probably disappointed that he didn't get to see or met the girl at the stairs.

In two days they were trying to eavesdrop on any seniors without ticking them off, they couldn't get anything. Their best plans were going to the house and sneaking in maybe from the back of the house. When it was Friday, they agreed to not look or sound like a dork or not cool. When they got dress up, looking cool, and even ready to become someone. But something went wrong, apparently when they made it to the house, someone was leaving before Mordecai stopping him. The guy told Mordecai that the guy who hosted the party was pull over by a cop and they moved to the party to someone else's house. He drove into his car off without telling them where the place was, leaving Mordecai and Rigby in the dust.

"Ugg-ahh how we could not see this coming, it's like life freaking hates us!"

"Sigh, as much I wanted to go to this party I was hoping I could at least met her."

Rigby was so frustrated that the party was move to somewhere else, they walked back to Mordecai's house. They took off the extra clothes and threw themselves on the couch. Mordecai mother was coming from the basement, she had a basket of clean clothes but she stop to see the very depressed teenagers.

"Oh what's wrong boys, weren't you going to a party tonight?"

"No mom, the party was cancel." Mordecai took his cap to cover his face. "And it sucks that I could have met the girl of my dreams tonight."

Rigby was still have his body slouching on the couch with his arms crossing on his chest. Mordecai mother didn't want to see her boys upset, so she told them if they couldn't have a party they could instead have a pizza and wings party. The two look at each with a question look, Rigby turn his attention back to the television that was off.

"Dude I think we just forget about the stupid party and be fatty's tonight, my mom can order our favorite pizza and wings, maybe even some soda."

He was right, there was no point of being upset since the party was already moved to a new location and they were here already. So he picked himself and jump to Mordecai's mother he was telling her the type of hot sauce flavor. It was a shame the party was cancel but at least at the end of the night, they got to eat their favorite food while watching their favorite television show Carter and Briggs.

* * *

 _ **Yeah this chapter was kind of stupid since it didn't go anywhere with the main plot but the next story it does begin!**_

 _ **Regular Show (c) JG Q. & Cartoon Network**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: The plot somewhat or eh starts here kids! So please enjoy this short chapter!**_

* * *

Rigby and Mordecai weren't getting used to coming to class quick enough to not get a tardy, for sure this time they got the yellow slip from their teacher. Rigby cramped up the paper into a ball, he knew what time and location to go for his detention. They spent the last period in their elected class which was art class.

A classroom where they could feel comfortable and be who they want to be. Rigby enjoy the teacher they had since he was a goof ball and didn't seem to care what his students did in the class room. His name was Pops, he was a gentleman and always remained the men in class to be nice and gentle to women and themselves. Rigby and Mordecai didn't have assigned seats like their other class, so they got to sit next to each other.

For the last thirty minutes of class, they pulled out their game boys and started playing the game that was in. Rigby was playing an RPG game where he's the hero and needed to save his friends from the darkness and Mordecai was playing a game similar but his goal in the game was a saving a princess.

It was too soon for school to end, Mordecai and Rigby sigh when they heard the bell ringing, school was done for the day. They first waited for everyone to leave the room and hallway before making their way to the cafeteria. When they enter the double doors of the lunch room, everyone was sitting around and the teacher who was there pointed them to where they were going seat this day. Rigby sat somewhere in the middle of room while Mordecai across the room, but since he was in the teachers blind spot he pulled out his gameboy.

Rigby threw his head on the table, what an hour to waste at school doing nothing but to wait till their time was over. Just a couple of seconds when they enter the room, another young man came in the cafeteria. He walked up to the teacher but he seem to be busy with his iPad with his huge headphones on. It seem the last person who was here was replace. Other than less, Rigby sign his name on a clip and sat his seat from last time.

When it was quiet for a mere second the lunch doors had open, a young man walk down to sign the clip board and look at Rigby. He pointed his table, Rigby was confuse what he was indicting. The strange man shrug his shoulders and sat next to Rigby. He threw his backpack on the table, pulling out a binder and started doing his homework. Rigby was confuse that someone was doing something at detention, he the idea of being this place was just to sit in boredom. The young man caught that Rigby was looking at him, he shifted his attention to Rigby with a smile.

"Hey, names is Doug Sablowski, but please don't be scared of my scary deep voice ha-ha."

Rigby remain quiet when the men spoke to him, he was then asked what his name was by the follow student.

"My name is Rigby, uh...yeah."

"Strange name to call a kid ha-ha but then again names these days are so damn common like my own and other ones. So how you got detention today rigs."

Rigby shook a bit when this stranger who doesn't even know him at all just gave him a nickname. But he replied back to the guy that he was just tardy to his third period class and how strict his teacher was to give him detention. Doug told him that his couch gave him detention, since he came late to practice twice. He thought this would teach him a lesson of coming to practice late.

"Wait, you're in a sports team in this school?" Rigby's ears twitch when he heard couch and practice. This guy was in a sports team, maybe this was his luck today after all. "Um...what do you play?"

"Well I often like them curvy, round ass and ohh a cute personalize ha-ha oh wait you mean my ha-ha my sport. Sorry couldn't help to do the lame joke with you rigs, I play varsity basketball."

Finally an answer to Rigby's request of wanting to meet someone from the popular crowd. He was twiddling his fingers till he asked another question to Doug, but a quick second from him; he came a bit closer to Rigby's personalize space. Already feeling his bubble was pop just a second ago, as much he wanted to push this person away. He knew he couldn't and needed to become friends with this strange guy; someone who's popular and in the sports team. They sat next to each other for the next hour, they talk about the things they mostly did in their previous summer.

Doug showed pictures of him and his friends at parties, him drinking till he was sent to the hospital for his stomach to get pump. And having the blast of his life, but he did said he wished to have someone he could spend his lazy afternoons with. But spending time with his aunt made those troubling feelings go away.

Rigby saw the pictures of how much fun his friends were having in picture. They got to go to the beach all by themselves, drinking all kinds of alcohol and liquor, and even drugs. There were even a hot chicks in some of the photos, wearing either her bikini or some summer dresses. He asked Doug if the hot chick was his ex-girlfriend of something, she almost look like the girl who Mordecai wouldn't shut up about. The last time he saw her, it was just from the back.

The young teenager somewhat laughed at him and clear his throat and told him the girl in the picture is his best friend. That he sees her more as a sister then a friend, explain how they knew each since kindergarten. There even neighbors since they live across each other. But he told him that he like calling her his girl to make other guys jealous and that he's a shark on her. He sometimes does scare her old boyfriends because he just want protect her and make sure she ends up with the right guy.

The timer of cooking bell was going off, the teacher was so busy on his electronic device the other students left the room. Mordecai walked up to Rigby telling him that his mother will picked them up. He looked over to the kid who was sitting next to Rigby, giving a small glance at him and his cell phone. But he saw in Doug's phone where a picture of the girl of dreams was display in her summer dress with Doug. He looked at the guy with jealousy to the young man. Rigby was confuse why he was making a face, but his friend had walked out of the cafeteria. Rigby was still wanting to know what just happen, but he remember that his best friend wanted to know the girl's name.

"Uh sorry about that dude, I was wondering to ask you a question um could I know the name of her name."

"None taken, not the first person to give me a reaction like that ha-ha her name is Margaret Smith and she's a junior."

Rigby gave one more look at the photo of Margaret and Doug together taking a funny face picture together at the beach. Doug began packing his things into his backpack and walked his way out but he went to the back of the school where the buses dropped off the students. Rigby thought his ride was probably going to pick him from there, but he walk his way to the front of the school. There he saw Mordecai who was waiting for his mother to come pick him and Rigby. His friend was pissed off of how he found that the girl of his dreams already had a boyfriend. Even though it wasn't Rigby's place to defend the stranger, if he was going to be friends with this Doug Sablowski he need Mordecai to like him too.

"Her name is Margaret Smith." Mordecai turn back at him asking him what he just said and Rigby repeating himself again. Rigby repeated the name and continue when he was interrupt "And she's a junior and the two are just best friends, nothing more."

Rigby sat next to Mordecai after he clear up the first thing to him, he began telling him more about the two. They are just childhood friends and he just looks out for her because most of her ex's are just a bunch of jerks. His blue jay friend felt a bad that his first introduction with the guy was bad. But at the same he couldn't help to feel envy from this guy. Rigby also explain how the guy was on a sports team, this could be a sign of him getting popular, he explain more how Doug's summer was everything he always imagine and wanted, drugs, booze, and awesome parties.

Mordecai thought Doug did had a cool summer, but stuff like this would most likely hear from a college student, but yet the guy was just a high school student and he party like he was one.

* * *

 _ **My god my ass hurts on this bed! Yes I'm on my bed typing this shitty story and I need to walked around But, but I will write one more chapter before starting again on my essays. I like writing my fanfiction because its great practice to use second and third POV. Hope you like the spark that Doug and Rigby had created together!**_

 _ **I had in fact found the chapters for Mommy Rigby, I just need to edit them and I will hopfully upload tomorrow the next chapter !**_

 _ **Review and tell me how far you like it duuuudes!**_

 _ **Regular Show (c) JG Q. & Cartoon Network. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: School work and writing this when I have the free time, enjoy chapter babes. AKA: Short as Chapter!**_

* * *

The following week by, as Rigby was making sure he got to class in time since his teacher did call his mother; causing him to get grounded for the night. He couldn't watch television with his parents and was send straight to bed, after his dinner and homework. Annoyed that he got humilited in front of his class to class his mom and to be yelled at on the phone and at home. Rigby made sure that his math teacher was on his list of people, it was a certain list of those who wouldn't be invited to his end of the world party.

He even try to do his homework the other night, which he couldn't care less about doing his English paper about his summer vacation. The first two pages of his math homework was all in evens and the last ones were word problems; how he despise these certain problems; and the first chapter of history homework. At the end of the night, all Rigby was wanting was to meet up with Doug, this guy was his ticket to being popular, and one thing he wasn't okay with was his friends. Mordecai was still upset that the girl of dreams had an over protected best friend and everyone thinks that Doug is her boyfriend. Which made this certain bluejay to very dislike this guy just because of silly rumors.

The weather was a bit chilly in the morning, but the three teenagers deiced to have their lunch outside for the day. Thomas brought his lunch from home, since he didn't bring cash for his lunch today. Rigby was eating the schools food, which always has that funny after taste. Mordecai didn't seem interest in his food. He was feeling a bit depressed and Rigby knew his reason, he just thought it was dumb to be upset about a person who doesn't even know him. Thomas asked if the two had anything to do for the afternoon, Rigby said to loaf around in his house and Mordecai said nothing. The goat boy was glad, since he wanted to play some rough football with them. Rigby was up for it, there was nothing like playing a man's sport to make you forget about homework and life problems.

"Dude! I didn't knew you were the type of guy who would play football, Thomas."

"It's not really like America football, the sport does involved with the ball and throwing. The game is called rugby, it's a fun game back in mother Russia. I would play this game with the other classmates in my hometown."

"Ah cool, a game that sounds almost like my name! Now I really want to play this rugby, where should we play this game?"

"There's a park nearby where I get drop off by my bus, there's is a lot of space for us to use, yes?"

"Yes indeed Thomas, but we need to bring more people to have fun. How about I bring my dorky brother and you can bring a friend from on of your classes."

"Hmmm can you ask if Mordecai wanted to come along? Unless you have someone in mind to bring along too."

Rigby thought about who else he could invited to the game, for some reason Doug came to his mind, but the image of the guy giving him his charming smile, creep the heck out of him. Thomas said that Mordecai could be the referee since he look in no mood to play.

The lunch bell rang, which everyone return to their classrooms, Mordecai ran to the stairs to wait for Margaret; which she never came to the stairs. Rigby ran his way to door, once again pushing the door with full force, but this time knocking their teacher down. Everyone laughed how she fell from the door to the floor. She wasn't please how she was pushed like this and it was probably the last strike for Rigby. The classroom continue the lesson of new and old equations being used in their math problems. As soon as the bell rang for fourth period, Rigby was stop by his teacher. She tighten her grip on his shoulder, not hard enough to leave a bruise, but enough to creep Rigby out. Then she spoke to him.

"I hope the best for you tomorrow Rigby."

After she had made her scary statement, Rigby grabbed his backpack and binder. He quickly ran out of the room, unknowingly what she just told him, he then made his way to his history class. Thomas and Mordecai had their desk tables in a square like circle, they had a class group project. They had mini game to play to get extra points for their upcoming test, they needed to answer questions from their homework. Thomas was glad since he did his studying and wanted to get the points. Mordecai somewhat study but his mind was distracted by Margaret and as for Rigby who try but didn't.

Coming close to five minutes left for the extra credit game to end, Thomas group had gotten extra thirteen points for their first test. The winning team got fifteen points, and the last group got about seven points. It wasn't a lot but the small things do make the grade looking better, but Thomas was surprise that Rigby hardly knew anything while Mordecai knew some.

"Damn Thomas, you sounded like a book, like you knew each answer that the teacher was giving us."

"Well, I just use my spare time studying and I need to show my parents that I can do well in America. They want to see me do better here then in Russia, but the jobs there are boring and crap. I like America because you can be whatever you want to be. So this is why I study very hard and do my best, so my parents will moved to America forever."

"I never thought about America like that before, I guess its nice living in a country to do whatever you want to do and without listening to your parents. So did you came to America all by yourself and are you living by yourself here?"

"No I'm living with my pen-pal, we been friends for about a year, and so far were great friends and the family is very warm welcoming. They want to help me with my education and even help me to get a job, to learn the America way, you know."

Once the extra credit opportunity was over, the class reassemble their desks back to where they were, while some of them move closer to their friends. Rigby move his seat next to Mordecai, but his friend didn't seem to care if was next to him or not. Thomas had said later to Rigby since they were going to see each other in two hours. Mordecai went up to his forth period and Rigby trying to catching up with him. During their fourth period, it was quiet and somewhat awakward. Since the other students on their table, notice the wall between the two, Rigby was just watching the clock for the rest of the class.

When the final bell rang with a loud bang, everyone pack up their things and made their way to the buses or carpool. Rigby and Mordecai walked to their bus, but Rigby stop Mordecai to tell him that they were going to go in Thomas bus. His friend looked confused to why they were going to another bus, Rigby was getting annoyed how Mordecai didn't listen earlier at lunch, as what Thomas and him were talking about. Once again explaining quickly of what they were going to do, Mordecai decline and continue his way to his bus. Rigby puffed out his anger and stomp his way to Thomas bus, he couldn't believe how this girl was destroying his best friend and their bro time.

But Rigby shrugged it off and went inside the bus to find Thomas, he was saving him a seat and extra for Mordecai. Rigby explain how Mordecai didn't want to come since he was still upset about the girl. Thomas didn't seem to understand how one person can be stress about about person. Rigby didn't want to about the situation, but he did asked more things about Russia, like how it was, the food they had, and what were the different things they did over there from America. Thomas try his best explaining everything with his broken English.

He taught Rigby a few words like damn and bitch, Thomas let out a laugher since Rigby's pronouncing the words sounded so horrible.

"chert-chert-chert oh suka! Oh my god these words are fun to say, I wish I could speak full Russian like you Thomas."

"Are you kidding me, I wish I could speak better English like you Rigby. I mean if I did one day, I have this damn Russia accent in the way, sigh."

"I guess we can't always get what we want huh, I only wish to be the guy that everyone would remember and when I leave high school. It's noting much but its a lot of work to do, if I'm going to make it!"

Thomas patted Rigby's back and gave him a thumbs up, it was a strange goal for someone who wanted to peak in high school, but he was here to support. Their stop was close by, Thomas and Rigby both got off from the stop. Before they could get off, a hand grabbed Rigby. The raccoon turn his head quickly to his surprise it was Doug, who just happen to grabbed him.

Sitting beside on Doug's right was one and only Margaret Smith. She was looking confused as Rigby, she then asked Doug why he was holding his arm. The otter smiled and told her this was the guy who's friend who gave him the face. She shook her head and took Doug's hand off from Rigby's arm, she then said sorry about her idiot friend acting strange. Rigby return his arm back to himself and hurry off the bus.

As Rigby finally got off the bus, the two watch the bus as it turn to its left and disappearing to the next street; Thomas asked him if he knew Doug and Margaret. Rigby was in surprise that Thomas knew their names, he never remember talking about them around him. Thomas reply that his pen-pal is friends with Margaret and Doug. It really was a small world, how it now felt like a circle. Rigby now wished he didn't see Margaret, because she was really gorgeous and very sweet.

* * *

 _ **Can you guys guess whose Thomas pen-pal is? I mean if you don't then... I don't really have an answer ha-ha.**_

 _ **And I will be purposely write bad grammar for Thomas since people with broken english, do sound like the way I write. I'm lucky that my parents do have broken english ha ha. So please don't tell me I need to fix my grammar on that part okay! I give a golden star if you do spot one, because I'm editing this at 1am!**_

 _ **Regular Show (c) JG Q. & Cartoon Network. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I don't feel like this chapter is something to worth reading, but I do make a change to Rigby's class schedule. And sorry if I'm making Mordecai and Rigby fight one another, but re-watch season one and two. They were freaking mean to each other when they get into fights, but one always have the other back even when their pissed off.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next day went normal as it was going, but the only thing was Mordecai wasn't talking to anyone or even speaking. Thomas and Rigby talked how their game of rugby the other afternoon was fun. They did waited for another hour for Don and Thomas math friend to show up at the park. Rigby had a bruises on his whole arm, his face had a look like he was beaten up too, and he had a hard time to lay on his side. But that wasn't the worst of it, Don fraction his arm and didn't have pain till later in the night. Rigby gotten in trouble for endangering his brother and up getting grounded for a week with no TV or phone.

They went to their classes, even though going to class with his best friend who gave everyone the silent treatment was strange. But today was a different day, their teacher Benson was handing out the classroom from an old box. When Rigby received the small book, it look ancient with torn up cover and pages of the book had sweaty fingerprints on each page. How cheap was this school was, like they couldn't afforded newer and maybe a better book.

"Now I know you all might be thinking, why is he giving us this boring book and blah blah. Well first thing first, I read the book three times so don't think you guys can make up things. Secondly this story has a great plot with the setting of the 1920's this is where there were tons of crimes, wars, and everything. It's one of my favorite story's to go back to read and I know you guys will enjoy it. So for your homework is to read from chapter one to ten, write a summary and its due on my desk on Friday morning."

It was Tuesday, so was it enough time for anyone finishing to chapter they needed to stop on? Benson handed out the instructions of the assignment to his classroom, as his announcement was done. He began his new lesson of the day.

Rigby dragged his arm into his backpack and pulled out his yellow notebook and pen. He glance quickly to Mordecai, he couldn't see his facial expression.

'Ugh, how can a freaking person or girl make him feel like this? He doesn't even know her and she doesn't even know him at all.'

Lost in his own thoughts, Benson yelled out Rigby's name one last time before catching his attention. His teacher was tapping his foot and had his arms crossed, he told Rigby to daydream when he's out of class. But now he must focus and read the following chapter he wrote on board.

Soon enough the bell rang, the students in class packed up and headed their way to the next class period. Rigby enjoys this period a bit since he got class with Thomas and he could at least talk to someone beside his silent friend. This day it just a two partner assignment, since Mordecai wasn't talking Rigby decided to partner up with Thomas. He didn't want to do all the work and he knew Thomas was the guy with all the answers.

They were handed a paper they had to look for the answers in their textbooks. Rigby didn't felt like it doing the simple class assignment, but he also didn't want to lose Thomas to anyone in the classroom. Surprising finding the answers to the questions of the paper was easy, he did half of them and Thomas was watching him finish.

"Man that was just easy like this one was asking what year and where did the war started, and the book had the answer here. Talk about an easy A and I'm like super smart I could have done this all by myself."

"That's because I gave you all the baby questions Rigby, I did the harder questions ha-ha,"

"Hey don't ruin my glory time now dude, I wonder if Mordecai had finished already,"

The two turn to see how Mordecai was doing, he had his head down and covering his face. Thomas wanted to help his friend but Rigby told him it be no use since he won't talk at all.

After half of class were done with the assignment they could mingle around till everyone had turn in their papers. Rigby was talked how he wanted to try rugby again just this time he could bring someone else than his brother.

The minutes in the classroom flew too fast, and the bell had begun ringing for the students to head to their third period. Rigby didn't wanted to leave his history class, since he hated his math teacher. As he was getting his stuffed into his backpack his teacher had called him over to her desk. She handed him a pink paper, he took it from her hand firmly and walked out of the classroom with it. Thomas asked him what the paper was about, Rigby read the lines of the first paragraph and he yelled out third words, what the fuck.

"I'm being re-assigned to another class room for my third period, because I'm a huge distraction to the class.; ugh that bitch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rigby that your teacher kick you out, maybe your new teacher won't be bad at all."

"Uhhhh dude with a name like this I don't think so..."

"Hmmm it can't be that bad Rigby, find a positive way to all things you know."

Rigby shoved the paper to his face, he watch his friend facial reaction changing to when he saw the name of his new math teacher. Thomas apologized to Rigby, patting his back again before they headed to their classrooms. The good thing was their classrooms were next to each other. Shaking to entering the classroom, he slip in to look around the classroom for his teacher.

"Hello, you must be the new troublemaker in my class I see, I got simple rules you see. One, there will be no slackers and two do not ever crossed the line with me okay. I don't like jokes, unless they have to do with dark comedy then maybe. But during class, your main goal is to learn and be quiet."

Right away Rigby caught the strong accent that his teacher had British. He wanted to ask him to say things in British as cookies, trash, and any things he could think of. His teacher place him on the front since it was an available seat, he even introduce himself as Death R. Kimister.

As he teacher got up from his seat to close the door, he pulled out a book and began writing math problems. He solved the first one to show on how to solve the other ones just the difference was using multiplication and division. Rigby wasn't sure or not but this new teacher was better than his last one. Just the same thing was that he didn't have his third period class with his best friend, but was happy they still shared the same lunch.

Rigby was getting lots of help from his teacher, he even recommend him to stay once in a while for lunch for lessons he doesn't want his other students want to know about him. There was a reason to be in his class, math wasn't his strongest skill and second to that was English. His teacher told him that no one is built like robots to know everything, he even admitted that English was difficult for him also. Rigby thought of staying the next day for lunch, maybe he could help him some of his basics. He found Thomas waiting outside from his classroom, he apparently had a phone now but was clueless with it. The phone was a flip-phone, it was small and it had a silver color to it.

"I'm sorry to sound if I could be lame, but this is the first time using a cellphone, I have seen them but never knew how to use one of my own."

"There not that difficult to use, see my phone is a flip phone but a bit slimmer you know."

When they walked to the cafeteria they spotted Mordecai watching someone at the parking lot, he was watching Margaret and her friends. She was with two other girls who were walking toward a car. Thomas asked of why was Mordecai was acting like a creep and just watching them. As much Rigby didn't care it was his best friend, so he walked his way toward the school parking lot. He called Mordecai's name by the second time his friend turn to see him for a second and turn back his attention to Margaret.

"Dude you have to stop, she doesn't even know you so why even try to see something is there when there isn't!"

Mordecai remain silent when the sound of the car turning on and driving off campus. He then slouch his back on the car he was sneaking from behind. Rigby shook his head and walked back to Thomas who asked another pointless question to the raccoon.

The day was shining well on them, and it was nice enough to eat their lunches, Mordecai was walking around to finding them. Rigby and Thomas were eating on a hill with trees and bushes hiding them from people and the sun. They watched him for a couple more seconds before calling him, but he found them. He gave them a frownly face and walked away, Thomas asked Rigby if they should go after him.

"Sigh, I go talk to him okay, just stay here or until the bell rings."

Rigby hop off from the steep hill and wonder around before finding Mordecai eating his lunch alone. His best friend notice him, he dump the food on where he was sitting and walked back inside the building. But he ran fast enough to stop in his tracks to tell him if he was ready to speak again. His friend gave him the cold shoulder, tilting his head to the ceiling and his finger was left tapping his arm.

"Dude are you going to talk to me or not?"

"I'm pissed off at you..."

"Ugghhh no dude stop, you can't be pissed off at me please."

"Too late man, you made me look like an idiot walking around with my food just looking for you guys."

"Dude you stop talking for two days and you so know me! I need to talk to someone before I lose it to the silence, be glad Thomas is here because if he wasn't ha-ha I wouldn't know what will happen."

Mordecai looked over his shoulder to see Rigby walking away, he took a big sigh and called his friend name out. His friend turn to see him walking towards him, he said his sorry's that he was acting like a butt. Rigby then told him to not let relationships take control his life. Because it will be the end of him if something like that will happen.

They return back where Thomas was waiting for either for Rigby or the two, he was fumbling around on his new phone. Mordecai whine how everyone was getting news these day and his new goal this week will be getting a phone.

"It sucks that you re-assigned to another class and teacher, math class won't ever feel the same without you there."

"I know it sucks big time but my new tech is a pretty chill person, even with a scary name like his own."

They might not share a class together anymore, but at least they had lunch together and with a new friend. These first few weeks of school was turning our great and horrible, Rigby found his new friend to his gateway to being popular and Mordecai wanting Margaret to notice him one day.

* * *

 _ **Y'all probably wondering why they have four classes, well in my old high school we had this system, coming to school freaking early and leave early. Plus the classes were freaking long. Second period was the longest class, while first felt like only thirty minutes, third period was a choppy class since lunch was during this time, and fourth is the same as first. And there is three time hours for lunches, you can guess Mordecai and Rigby have second lunch.**_

 _ **That's enough information for the time being, hope you like this chapter and maybe the next one duuuudes.**_

 _ **Regular Show (c) JG Q. & Cartoon Network. **_


End file.
